Love Burns Crimson
by CarpeDiemForLife
Summary: When the Lady Holly comes to Camelot as Uther's personal guest, Arthur and Merlin both find themselves quite taken with the fiery beauty, but is it LOVE? In return, where will Holly find that her heart truly lies?  Merlin/OC/Arthur -ON HIATUS-
1. Welcome to Camelot

"**Welcome to Camelot**"

"Mother, is this truly necessary?" asked Holly timidly.

"Yes! Yes it is," whispered her mother anxiously. Her eyes nervously watched the two guards leading them, afraid they might overhear.

"With your father gone, we have virtually nothing left. Now, we have a little more to get by on, but if we want things to stay the same, we must do this. Now be a good girl, and dazzle the prince with that beautiful smile of yours," she requested, tenderly touching her daughter's cheek. Holly could not help but to smile. She and her mother had always been extremely close, and her sweet words were enough to better Holly's spirits.

"I hear he's a very handsome prince," her mother teased with a wink. Holly laughed at her mother's silliness. Soon however, she and her mother stood still as the guards stopped just before the courtroom. The nerves shook tremors through Holly's body and her mother squeezed her hand reassuringly. The guards slowly pushed the doors open, revealing a modest courtroom. Holly breathed a sigh of relief that the room was not grandiose.

"You look beautiful!" was the last thing Holly's mother whispered to her as they stepped inside. A genuine beam lit Holly's face. Her mother was so precious, always knowing just what to say.

A middle-aged man, relatively attractive for his age, stepped down from the throne at the far end of the room and came towards them, arms outstretched kindly. Although his clothes were free of any excessive show of wealth, it was still plain to tell that this was King Uther. His presence in the room was by far the most commanding, and his clothes befitted him very well as a king, if a humble one.

As Holly noticed how commanding his presence was, she glanced around with a start, almost surprised to find that she had in fact not noticed the other person present.

Standing off to the right of the throne was a young man with dirty blonde hair and a polite smile. His posture was straight and formal, and his build certainly made him look rather strong. His clothes were only slightly less fine than King Uther's.

_This must be Prince Arthur_, Holly realized. _Mother was right... he is very handsome._

Holly was roused from her thoughts as Uther began to speak.

"Lady Clarissa, Lady Holly. It is a pleasure to have you grace my court with your presence, although truly regrettable of course, given the circumstances. I offer my sincerest regrets for the passing of Lord Calvin. He was indeed a fine man," the King said graciously.

"Thank you my Lord," replied Lady Clarissa as she sank into a graceful curtsy. Holly followed her mother's lead and curtsied as well, lowering her head in deference to her King.

As she began to lift her head, Holly caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Glancing over, Holly now noticed another young man standing behind Arthur. By his garb it was plain to tell that he was not of nobility, so most likely he was a servant to Arthur. Holly had not seen him earlier because he was standing behind a pillar on the edge of the room. Indeed, he now stood bent over at the waist, peeking his head around the column in order to see. Holly chuckled very quietly at the rather odd image.

Meanwhile, King Uther reached down to Clarissa, and she obediently gave him her hand as she rose. Maintaining eye contact, King Uther brought her fingers to his lips and gently kissed them.

"Well," he said, breaking the silence. "I'm sure you two must be tired from your travels. Arthur will show you to your chambers where you will be staying during your time here with us in Camelot. I hope you find everything to your satisfaction."

Holly and her mother each gave another deep curtsy and thanked the King for his kindness. The man Holly had correctly identified as Arthur now came strolling over to them and gave them a curt bow.

"If you will follow me," he requested. With that, Arthur led their group out through the double-doors and into the cold, stone hallway. Hearing a slight shuffling noise behind her, Holly turned around slightly as she walked.

Bringing up the end of their little parade was the other young man, who Holly had also correctly identified as being Arthur's manservant. Hesitantly, Holly nodded and smiled at him. His response was a rather goofy, but sweet, grin and a nod of his head as well.

Holly turned her attention back to her guide until they reached the first stop.

"Lady Clarissa, this is your bedchamber," said Prince Arthur. Arthur opened the door before sweeping his arm to indicate that Lady Clarissa was free to enter.

Holly's first impression of Arthur was grand indeed. He was just as handsome as she'd been told; he was gracious, kind, polite. She could picture herself loving a man such as him. Hopefully she did, and hopefully he would come to love her in return, for that would please her mother. In turn of course, Holly would be pleased. Well, naturally one would hope that being in love would please her to begin with.

"Well, thank you very much for your assistance Prince Arthur," said her mother gratefully from inside her new room.

"Do you require anything else right now?" he asked.

"Oh no, I'll be quite fine, thank you," she assured him. Arthur nodded his acceptance.

"If you ever find yourself in need of something, please do not hesitate to call upon my servant, Merlin," said Arthur, simultaneously plucking Merlin by the collar and dragging him to his side. Merlin grinned and raised a hand in acknowledgment and greeting.

"Thank you, that's very kind Prince Arthur," said Lady Clarissa.

After Arthur bade the Lady Clarissa a goodnight, Holly and her mother also bade one another goodnight and the door was closed. Holly's heartbeat increased now. Being separated from her mother made Holly a bit anxious. Now she was alone with two young men, with nothing familiar around her. Her fingers clenched her satin, violet dress for a moment, but she forced her fingers to uncurl and hang limply at her sides.

Arthur set off once more, and Holly followed, gliding through the halls gracefully. A few minutes later, they turned into a new corridor and soon stopped at another door.

"I apologize that we could not give you and your mother rooms beside each other, but I'm afraid these two rooms were the only two vacant," explained Arthur.

"Oh, that's fine," Holly assured him sincerely. "We're very grateful that you are even gracious enough to offer us a stay in your wonderful city and to room here at the castle in addition to that."

"You're very welcome," was the polite response. Although Holly might have worried that the Prince was simply being polite and was truly apathetic- or worse, annoyed or unhappy- about the situation, the bright grin on his face assured her that he was not. Holly felt relaxed around his confident posture and teasing smile, earning him a sincere smile of her own.

"May I enter?" she inquired cautiously when the Prince made no move to open the door.

"Oh! Of course, my apologies Lady Holly," said the Prince in a rush, hurriedly opening the door for her before she could do it herself.

Holly stepped inside her chamber but turned back to face Arthur.

"Please... just call me Holly," she requested shyly. "Lady this, Lady that: it all just makes me feel rather strange. Holly is fine- preferable actually."

Arthur smiled in understanding.

"Holly it is then, fair lady," he consented with a sweeping bow and a gay smile. Butterflies fluttered in Holly's stomach in response to his gentle flirting. "In return, you must grant me the privilege also of being called only Arthur. My heart wearies of hearing the title of 'Prince' so often. Will you grant me a respite from that?"

"Of course, if that is what my lord wishes," said Holly, curtsying nervously.

"Well then. I bid you goodnight Holly," said Arthur. Reaching out, Arthur took her hand and brought it to his lips, brushing his lips ever so lightly on her fingers.

"Goodnight... Arthur." The casual name sounded strange to Holly, but she was sure she would soon become used to it. Arthur began to leave, but his manservant lingered momentarily.

"If you need anything, let me know. I'm at your disposal during your stay Lady Holly," said Merlin kindly. With a bow he turned to follow where his master had just exited.

"Thank you!" Holly said before he could leave. Merlin turned back to her in mild surprise, but he merely grinned and nodded his head. As he once again began to leave, Holly could not bring herself to stop from watching him all the way out.

"And goodnight, Merlin," she called out as Merlin began to round the corner. He halted instinctively at the sound of his name and almost tripped backwards so that he was in view again. His lopsided grin seemed so genuinely happy as he managed to regain his balance that Holly almost giggled.

"Goodnight to you, Lady Holly."

"Just... Holly," she said sweetly. Merlin's grin reduced to a soft smile. Closing his eyes, he bowed his head once more, this time out of what seemed to be respect instead of decorum.

This time Merlin really left and Holly was left by herself. Walking back into her room, Holly was impressed. This was quite a sizable guest room. Comfortable bed, good furniture, and all of her things had already been brought up.

Taking off her satin gown, Holly hung it up carefully in her wardrobe. Opening her trunk, she pulled out a soft pink nightgown and pulled it gently over her head.

Glancing once more round the room, Holly walked over to her window and observed the city below. The night was not yet very late, so there were many people still up and about. The peaceful atmosphere was very calming and pleasing to Holly.

"I think I'll enjoy my stay in Camelot," Holly mused aloud as she settled herself into bed for the night.


	2. Getting to Know You

"**Getting to Know You**"

"Oh Lady Holly, how my heart is weary," exclaimed Merlin dramatically. "Please, save me from the burden of being Prince!"

"Shut _up_, Merlin," warned Arthur. Merlin laughed at his friend's threatening glare.

"You certainly seem quite taken with her," he observed with a teasing smile. He began to pick up things lying around the room.

"Well did you _see_ her?" responded Arthur incredulously. "Those beautiful crimson locks, and those happy blue eyes. She's adorable!"

"I think you should write her a love letter this instant..." said Merlin with a serious voice, "... a poem, to express your deep feelings for the _adorable_ Lady Holly."

Merlin cleared his throat mockingly and adopted a very proper, upright stance. His eyes gazed off into the distance, as if seeing some apparition, and his arms reached out towards it. His whole body was posed in an excessively dramatic way.

"**With hair that shines so red and fine, your gentle hand with mine, entwine. Oh Holly sweet, won't you be mine?** Something like that perhaps."

A pillow flew over and hit Merlin smack dab in the face. Merlin nodded his head with a grudging smile, knowing he should have expected that.

"I think I understand what this is," continued Merlin sassily, refusing to be silenced. "You're embarrassed! You like a girl, and you are too embarrassed to admit it."

"We only just met this evening Merlin," said Arthur in an exasperated tone.

"Alright, alright," conceded Merlin, the amused grin never leaving his face. "But just you wait and see."

Light streamed delicately through the window. The light touched Holly's face, and she began to wake. The soft sound of birds chirping and the quiet hum of people bustling down below were the first sounds to greet Holly's conscious self.

"Lovely!" she exclaimed, flinging off her bedsheets. Holly was a wonderful morning person, always waking up very energized and happy. She felt that time spent in bed was time wasted, and so every day upon waking, Holly leapt out of bed and into the day ahead.

Still in her nightgown, Holly strolled over to the window and gazed out over the city. The streets were considerably busier than they had been the previous night. The sight of the city brimming with life sent a thrill through Holly. Her father's land was certainly grand, but its size paled in comparison to the kingdom of Camelot.

Feeling inspired, Holly hurried to her trunk and hurriedly unpacked the rest of her clothes and belongings. Searching among her garments for what she would wear that day, Holly heard a firm knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called out.

The door opened to reveal a young woman with tan skin, curly black hair pinned up, a plain dress, and a humble smile.

"Good morning," greeted the maid.

"Good morning," returned Holly.

"I'm Gwen, and I am to attend you during your stay here in Camelot," introduced Gwen.

"I thought that was to be Merlin's job," laughed Holly. Gwen smiled good-naturedly.

"True, Merlin is also here to do as you wish Lady Holly, but I have more spare time. Arthur... well, he tends to be a bit busier than the Lady Morgana. I am Lady Morgana's personal maid," she said in explanation.

"I see. Well Gwen, it is a pleasure to meet you!" Gwen curtsied politely. "Now come and help me choose an outfit for the day."

"That color of blue really suits you," complimented Arthur.

"Thank you Arthur."

Strolling along the terrace together, Arthur and Holly continued in amiable silence. Holly stopped and rested her hands on the wall as she viewed the city.

"Camelot is beautiful," she said enviously. "I wish I could be here all the time, as you are."

Arthur stood beside her and followed her gaze out at his land.

"I suppose so, but it's a bit different when you've lived here all your life." The quizzical look in her eyes forced Arthur to qualify his statement.

"I'm not saying it isn't magnificent, because it is. Camelot is... wonderful. Sometimes it feels a bit daunting however, knowing that one day I'll be ruling over all of it. I'm not always sure that I want that power."

"But you have a chance to help people, to change what is wrong in your land!" said Holly passionately. "People will listen to you, and you will be able to make their lives better. Don't you want that?"

"Of _course_ I do," scoffed Arthur, sounding a bit condescending. Holly stiffened. "But it's not always that simple. I worry that I will fail my people. I fear that I am not good enough."

Arthur's soft confession melted Holly's hostile feelings and replaced them with pride and sympathy.

"That's only natural to feel," Holly assured him. "But perhaps that is your burden to bear as a King. You will have the power to make things better, but in return you will have to handle those feelings. In fact, if you did not have them I might think that you would be a poor choice for a King. Those feelings mean that you truly care about your people, and your duty to them, and that is what is important. That is what will make you a magnificent King."

Arthur flashed Holly a grateful smile.

"You are very sweet Holly."

"I speak only the truth," she replied. They both fell silent as they focused their attention out on the town. Soon Arthur noticed the sky getting darker.

"Come; my father will soon be preparing you a welcoming feast I am sure," said Arthur. Holly left the wall with him and they headed back inside.

"I would love to get a better look at the town," Holly commented as they wound down the stairs into the palace.

"And I would love to escort you," flirted Arthur smoothly. "Tomorrow however, I feel it best you stick to the palace. Does the day after tomorrow suit you?"

"Why not tomorrow Arthur?" asked Holly curiously.

"Execution," he admitted grimly. A sad feeling filled Holly's heart. He was right: she didn't want to bear witness to a gruesome event such as that.

"What offense was committed?" she inquired.

"The practice of sorcery."

Holly stopped dead in her tracks. It took Arthur a few moments to realize this, but he soon returned to her side looking worried.

"Are you alright?"

"You're going to execute a man for practicing sorcery?" she demanded sharply.

"A woman actually, but yes. Do you find something wrong with that?" he asked, his attitude quickly becoming more hostile.

"Well that's barbaric! What kind of sorcery?" she pushed.

"What does it matter? It was sorcery of some kind. The people know that the practice of any sort of sorcery results in execution. They may choose not to practice magic. Magic is evil. That is the rule of my father," he answered defensively.

"Your father? And what, you just go along with that?"

"Well... yes," he said simply.

Holly merely scoffed and brushed past her escort. The Prince was not content with that however, and he rushed to catch up to her.

"Why are you getting so emotional about this?" he asked, perplexed.

"Well it's... it's just wrong!" she cried. Holly felt her eyes begin to well with tears.

_This is bad, _she thought frantically. _I'm getting flustered. Calm down Holly. Calm down._

Before Arthur had composed a response, Holly slowed her pace and blinked away her tears. Pulling together a smile she turned to her host.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I apologize. My response was irrational. I should not have behaved that way. Forgive me?" she asked innocently. Arthur was struck dumb by the change and he found his anger slipping away.

Clearing his throat a bit as he regained control of himself, Arthur gave Holly a slight bow.

"Of course you are forgiven Lady Holly." Holly flinched at his use of the title 'Lady'. Even if he was not doing it purposefully, this alone proved that she had already managed to drive a divide between them.

_It's not as if I wasn't justified_, she defended to herself. _He should think for himself and know that his father is entirely out of line. A real Prince would do something to defend his helpless subjects._

These thoughts whirled around in Holly's head until Arthur dropped her off at her bedchamber.

"I will leave you here, in case you need to prepare at all for the feast. I will send Merlin to fetch you when it is time."

After Arthur left, Holly sat momentarily in silence on her bed. Soon however, she leapt to her feet and paced around the room, sporting a smile. Despite her tensions with the Prince, Holly felt sure that everything would be fine. The day was too beautiful to be feeling down! If the Prince had ignorant notions such as his blind hatred of magic, then Holly would save him. She would fix those bits of him that had gone wrong. Aside from that one trait, Arthur really was a great person. Holly enjoyed his company, and she always felt at ease in his presence.

A knock at the door stirred Holly from her thoughts.

"Yes?" she answered.

The door opened and Merlin stepped into her room, wearing his friendly smile as always. Holly found herself smiling back at him before he even began to speak.

"Prince Arthur asked me to come fetch you for the feast," he said.

"Splendid!" replied Holly, leading the way out the door. Holly paused and waited for Merlin as he shut the door behind them.

"Are you enjoying Camelot so far?" he asked politely.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking Merlin," responded Holly sincerely. Walking beside Merlin, Holly began thinking how well this man must know Arthur, being his manservant. Holly was dearly tempted to question him on his opinion of Arthur, but she did not want to be impolite.

Glancing over at her escort, Holly found him looking back at her, smiling in what she thought to be amusement.

"What?" she asked concernedly. Her hands immediately began to pat down her dress and brush her hair back from her face, wondering if something about her appearance was off.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It was nothing," he assured her.

"No, tell me," she requested in a friendly manner. Merlin paused.

"You just seemed like you were considering something very important. You looked rather concerned, and it made your brow crinkle a bit. I just... thought that it looked rather... cute," Merlin admitted. Merlin had obviously tried to find any other way to describe his opinion, but failed miserably. As soon as the word 'cute' left his lips, Merlin blushed and reprimanded himself for his stupidity. He could be arrested for impertinence for goodness sake! Saying such things to a lady of nobility was about as dumb as a servant could get.

A soft tinkling laugh broke Merlin out of his reverie. Turning to the Lady Holly in surprise, Merlin was delighted to find her beaming at him.

"I like you Merlin," she said enthusiastically. "That's very kind of you to say. Merlin..."

At this time, Holly stopped walking and Merlin stopped beside her, very curious.

"This may be strange to say, and I hope you don't think me rude, but I was just thinking that, well, you seem very trustworthy. May I trust you, confide in you?"

The shock Merlin felt at this strange request struck him silent for a moment. But just for a moment.

"Absolutely Lady Holly," he said seriously.

"Just Holly," she reminded him kindly.

"Right. Holly," he amended.

"May I ask you your opinion of something?"

"Of course, anything your Lady- uh, anything that you wish, _Holly_," said Merlin.

"What do you think of the Prince?" she asked shyly, averting her eyes from his lest she blush.

"Arthur? Well... he's a fine man," answered Merlin honestly. "He cares about his subjects, he stands up for his beliefs, he trains hard, he's the finest knight in all of Camelot..."

Merlin drifted off in his praise of Arthur. Looking at Holly directly for a moment, Merlin grinned wickedly.

"You want the honest truth?" Holly's eyes widened but she smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, all of that _is_ true, but in all honesty, Arthur can be a bit of prat," he said quietly, but devilishly, as if sharing a juicy secret. Holly laughed.

"Is he now? I suppose that doesn't surprise me. He does come off a bit prat-ish," she whispered back in the same way.

"May I make an inquiry of _you_, Holly?" asked Merlin.

"Yes you may."

"What do _you _think of Arthur?"

"He's a fine man, as you say. He is certainly very kind to me. He seems a bit narrow-minded, but... he is very charming," she admitted. Merlin grinned knowingly. As he'd suspected, it seemed that Arthur and Holly were getting along quite well.

"I think that if-" Holly continued to say. What she thought Merlin would never know, for at that moment the Prince himself came from around the corner ahead and approached them.

"Ah! There you two are. I've been told to come find the Lady Holly, the court is waiting for her. My God Merlin, did you get lost?" he asked in exasperation.

"Ah, I'm very sorry Arthur," Merlin said simply. Feeling guilty, Holly leapt to his defense.

"It was my fault Arthur! My apologies; I took a bit too long getting prepared."

Arthur looked a bit disgruntled, but he said no more and simply held out his arm to escort Holly. Taking his arm, Holly left for dinner together with the Prince, hastily looking back to smile and nod goodbye to Merlin. Merlin returned the gesture.

Hours later at the feast, Holly found herself sitting in silence. The seating was arranged with Uther sitting high and center, Holly's mother to his right, with Arthur to his left and Holly on Arthur's other side. The Lady Morgana sat to the right of Holly's mother, so Holly could not even try to socialize with the other young woman. The rest of the guests were seated at two long tables below. Because Holly was so isolated from the rest of the people, she was alone much of the evening. Arthur had been very hospitable as a host, making sure to attend to her and make conversation with her, but he had recently joined conversation with Uther and Lady Clarissa, leaving Holly with no company.

_I wish Merlin were here_, she thought wistfully as she stared at her spoon. As soon as the thought flitted across her mind, Holly's brow crinkled in confusion. Why was she thinking something like that?

After only a moment, Holly realized why and she went back into a daze, now sad. The reason she wished for Merlin's presence was because he was the best friend she had, other than her mother.

Tears prickled her eyes and threatened to embarrass her in front of everyone present. Luckily, it was at just that time that Uther stood. Being once more woken from her daze, the tears disappeared as Holly was able to focus her attention on the King.

"Thank you for joining us tonight, my dear friends," the King proclaimed. The honesty in his voice made Holly feel as if he truly thought of them all, including herself, as a dear friend. "The hour grows late; for now I shall bid you all goodnight."

The banquet hall quickly cleared out, and the only ones left were Holly, her mother, Arthur, and the King.

"Shall we retire?" said Uther.

Five minutes later Holly stood outside her bedroom door with Arthur. Uther had taken it upon himself to take the "lovely" Lady Clarissa back to her room. After separating from their parents, Holly and Arthur immediately began to comment upon the relationship that seemed to be brewing between the King and the Lady.

Laughing together about how strange it was to see their parents flirting, Holly was anything but eager for Arthur to leave. But of course, the moment could not last forever. Watching Arthur walk away, Holly once more felt lonely and a bit bored. Immediately her thoughts turned to writing. Writing was her ultimate hobby. The sights she had seen in Camelot were enough to fuel a few poems, and perhaps a short story even.

With this in mind, Holly excitedly turned to go into her room and begin the fun. Once inside, Holly stopped dead in her tracks.

_I have no paper or quill_, she thought, berating herself for her stupidity. With nothing of interest in her room, Holly exited, but stood dumbly just outside the door, wondering what to do.

_Perhaps I can find Merlin to supply me with paper! _she realized with a flash of inspiration. Now with this task in mind, Holly turned boldly down one corridor and then another.

"Or perhaps I'll just get lost in the palace," she muttered quietly to herself, bemused, as she continued to randomly turn corners. Despite her utter lack of any sense of direction, Holly still strolled through the hallways as confidently as if she owned it.

Every time that Holly passed a servant in the hall her hopes skyrocketed that it would by Gwen or Merlin. Each time however, she was disappointed.

Finally, at long last, Holly spotted a brown head of hair that sent a bolt of triumph through her.

"Merlin!" Merlin quickly spun around and smiled at Holly.

"Yes?"

"I was looking for you!" she exclaimed, walking over to him.

"Me, my lady?" he asked disbelievingly, a bright smile showing his happiness at her proclamation.

"Not for anything too exciting I'm afraid," she said apologetically. "I was simply wondering if you might be so kind as to get me some paper, a quill, and some ink; or at least direct me to where I might procure those items."

"I would be more than happy to get that for you Holly," accepted Merlin. "Shall I bring them to your room?"

Glancing around her unfamiliar surroundings, Holly blushed.

"Well actually, I'm not quite sure how to get back. May I just accompany you?"

"Of _course_ you may," he said teasingly. He continued on more seriously. "I can simply show you back to your room first however, if you prefer that."

"Oh no, no I'd like very much to come with you," Holly said hurriedly.

"So..." began Merlin as they walked together. "I heard that your father's death is the reason for your visit to Camelot. I'm truly sorry for your loss Holly. Were you close with him?"

The memories of her father made Holly's chest constrict and she forced a deep breath to calm herself. Merlin glanced anxiously at her when she made no reply.

"I apologize milady, I did not mean to get too personal-"

"No, it's quite alright," Holly told him. "We were very close. He, my mother and I have always been a very close family. My father was one of the kindest, gentlest people I knew, but also one of the bravest. I miss him very much."

"How did he die?"

"There was a fire. We lost an entire wing of our house. That doesn't matter of course. My father died attempting to rescue everyone from the fire," she said quietly, but proudly. "Not just my mother and I- he went back in for each and every servant and their families. He brought several young children out, and a few other women. But the last time he went in, he never came out. He was trapped by the fire. My father died, along with three of our servants."

"That's terrible, I'm sorry," said Merlin, genuinely distressed.

"One of the three servants who died was a young black woman named Nia. She was twenty-one: only two years older than me. She was my best friend," confessed Holly as she felt the trace of tears returning. "Her mother was a loyal servant of our household for many years, so Nia and I grew up together. When she came of age, she also started working as a servant. But none of that ever came between us. When I was a little girl, my mother originally opposed the friendship, but she soon gave in: Nia and I were absolutely inseparable. And now she's gone- she and my father, two of my best friends in the whole world. My mother is the only friend I have left."

Merlin took a moment to absorb everything he had been told, but no words of wisdom or inspiring advice came to him.

"I wish I could express how sorry I am for you," he said, feeling that his words were rather pathetic. "I understand some of what you're going through; I know how horrible it is."

"What happened to you?" asked Holly, keen to turn the conversation from herself.

"Well I never had a father," explained Merlin, "and I had to leave my village rather suddenly some time ago. I came here, but I missed my home very much. Then, I found out that my people were in trouble from a band of raiders. Prince Arthur, the Lady Morgana, and Gwen all came with me to protect my people, but then in the fight against the bandits, my best friend William was killed. He sacrificed himself for Arthur and me."

"I'm so sorry," was Holly's heartfelt response. Merlin forced a smile back to his face.

"Well, all that we can do is look to the future, yes?"

"Exactly," agreed Holly, amazed at how Merlin seemed to think the exact same things she did. "Just so you know Merlin, aside from my mother, you're the closest friend I have right now."

Merlin's eyes conveyed his surprise to her. Holly chuckled a bit with nerves.

"That may seem silly to you, but I truly appreciate it. So, thank you Merlin."

"No, it doesn't seem silly at all!" he protested. "I merely was surprised. It truly is an honor to me that you feel that way. You've become a good friend to me as well. I'm glad that you came to Camelot."

By this time Holly and Merlin had made their way to the supply room, grabbed the materials, and made their way back to her room. The journey was much shorter than Holly would have wished.

"Thank you for your assistance Merlin," she said.

"Not at all. Thank you for coming with me. Goodnight Holly."


	3. Night Prowler

"**Night Prowler"**

Holly watched as the red sun fell behind the hills of Camelot. The sky was lit by its' bright orange and pink hues. The colors mesmerized Holly, and she could not remember ever having witnessed such a beautiful sunset. It seemed almost impossible to Holly that such a sad event could have taken place on such a day.

For indeed, earlier that very day there had been an execution. During this time, Arthur was required to make a public appearance with his father, but the Lady Morgana welcomed Holly to her chambers.

Up until this time Holly had not spent any time with the King's ward, but she was overjoyed to find that Morgana shared her disgust at the execution.

"I know that I am Uther's ward," she had told Holly. "Indeed, I can never forget it. But I cannot help that sometimes... well I just despise him. I can't _stand _him! Those poor innocent people..."

"I fully agree with you Morgana," replied Holly. "Obviously don't tell Uther, but knowing this about him makes me feel rather sick about him now. And to think that my mother might have feelings for him! This will change her mind I am sure."

"It is so nice to have an ally in the house," confessed Morgana. "I must admit, I feel rather alone sometimes. The court physician Gaius is wonderful to me, but his potions do nothing to help me anymore, and I constantly feel myself at odds with Uther. Sometimes I want nothing more than to escape this horrid place. If it weren't for Arthur and Gwen I might leave this very instance."

"Sorry, but what did you mean about the potions?"

"Oh, I have terrible nightmares," she explained. "Gaius gives me a tonic meant to cure them, but lately they have not helped at all."

"I'm sorry to hear about your nightmares," sympathized Holly. "It is wonderful that you have Arthur and Gwen though! They must truly be dear to you if they keep you from leaving."

"Yes, I suppose they are," said Morgana sweetly. "Gwen has been so faithful to me; I truly do not know how I would ever have managed without her. She is, I suppose, my closest friend. And Arthur... well, he can be a bit hard to handle but I suppose in some ways he is like my brother."

"Erm... _just_ a brother?" asked Holly hesitantly. After first seeing Morgana at the banquet the day before, Holly had been taken aback by Morgana's striking features and strong personality. Holly had become just a bit paranoid that perhaps Arthur preferred Morgana to herself. After all, it would not be an entirely crazy possibility that they were in fact a couple, even if they were not public.

Holly waited with bated breath as Morgana seemed to think for a moment.

"Well..." she began to say. Her tone told Holly quite clearly that Morgana was about to amend her previous statement. Holly's heart sank as she waited for her fears to be realized. "Like an immature, _little_ brother I suppose."

Holly laughed along with the Lady Morgana as she now felt silly for her worries.

"Don't tell me there's something going on with the two of _you_," Morgana teased, obviously thinking that there was. Holly flushed crimson.

"No I- I didn't say that."

"Your face did," she responded slyly. Holly's mouth gaped wide open as Morgana chuckled at her.

"That's not... Well anyways, no there is nothing going on," said Holly definitively.

"But you would _like_ there to be," Morgana pointed out.

"That's besides the point. It doesn't matter if I would like it or not. We aren't together and I don't feel that he is interested in being so."

"I see. Well, do not despair," encouraged Morgana. "Arthur has trouble expressing his feelings sometimes, but they always come out eventually. I'm sure you'll win him over in no time."

"Arthur said he would take me out to see the town tomorrow," confided Holly shyly.

"Well, see!" exclaimed Morgana. "You've practically got him wrapped around your finger."

The two new friends laughed together and moved on to discuss other things.

Now it was the evening and Holly sat alone on her bed watching the sky grow darker. Although the day had come to an end, Holly was not the least bit tired. In fact, she was feeling rather impatient for the new day to dawn; she very much wanted to see the town. Gazing out over the courtyard below, the coolness and dark stillness of the night seemed to draw her in.

Making an impulsive decision, Holly crossed to her wardrobe and quickly changed from her nightgown into the simplest frock she owned, which to her credit did look rather plain indeed. Slipping her feet into slippers, Holly left her room, closing the door quietly behind her. Glancing around to be sure no one else was up, Holly quickly headed towards the outside of the palace.

As her feet reached the bottom step of a stairway, Holly turned to see all of Camelot's main marketplace before her. Smiling gaily, she walked across the courtyard and began to stroll through the streets. The hour truly was late, so no one was up and about. Holly loved the feeling of having all of Camelot to herself. Back at home Holly had always enjoyed going for walks at night; the atmosphere was very calming to her. The night air always seemed like a breath of life, and the solitude thrilled her. There were no courtiers to impress or guests to entertain.

Unfortunately, Holly became too absorbed in her own thoughts and she stopped paying attention to her surroundings as she continued to walk. Soon she had reached the lower part of town. The first inkling that Holly had that something was wrong came from a shadow.

Oblivious though she was, Holly suddenly noticed a shadow moving slowly behind her. Holly's heart began to beat frantically, but she forced herself not to turn around. Instead she continued walking as if nothing was wrong. After all, it could just be her imagination...

...Until Holly realized that she could see two shadows shifting constantly, and she began to hear the soft padding of boots on the cold stone pavement. Holly stopped in her tracks, terrified, hoping that whoever it was would simply pass her by.

No such luck.

"Oy," said one man as he crossed around in front of the now frozen Lady. Holly watched as he rubbed his scratchy chin thoughtfully. "Now what's a pretty thing like you doin' out and about, eh love?"

"Well, I... you see I just..." mumbled Holly incoherently.

"It doesn't look like our new friend likes talkin' too much, whaddaya think Radley?" the first man asked, addressing the second man who had come to stand beside him.

"Don' look like it to me," agreed the second man. Radley was considerably taller than his friend, absolutely looming over Holly. Their dirty and ragged appearances were completed by their chipped teeth and manner of speech. Holly didn't think she would have been able to speak even if she'd wanted to.

"Maybe you gots a little sumthin diff'rent on yer mind than talkin', is that right pretty lady?" said the first man, smirking. The man stepped towards Holly, causing her to stumble backwards in response. She opened her mouth to attempt a response, but she got so such chance.

"Why you backin' away from me?" demanded the man meanly. "You don' like me, is that it? Do I not _appeal_ to ya?"

"I... that's not what I... please I just..." pleaded Holly, still unable to speak. Holly's eyes grew wide as both men began to step towards her menacingly.

_God please help me! Please... Arthur, help me! __**Arthur**__!_

"Lady Holly!" shouted a familiar voice. Holly whirled around in shock to see Merlin running up to her. The two men looked stunned and annoyed, but Merlin just nodded and smiled at them as if there was nothing wrong. Holly looked nervously at the two thugs as she noticed their faces grow stormy at the interruption. By the looks of it, they were preparing to beat the shit out of Merlin before having their way with her.

"Lady Holly," said Merlin, once more drawing her attention. This time Holly looked back at him and she instantly felt herself calm down. There was such a gentle smile on his face; Holly knew somehow that he would not let anything happen to her. "Prince Arthur requests your presence. He says it's urgent. It took me such a long time to find you that I would not be surprised if he came looking for us himself."

The brutes stared at each other in shock at the mention of Prince Arthur. Immediately they became nervous and their threatening stances disappeared. Now they looked frightened, as if they wanted nothing more than to slink away. Holly did not even notice this incredible shift of attitude.

"Prince Arthur?" she asked in confusion. "At this hour? It must be serious. God I hope everything is alright."

"Will you come with me now milady?" requested Merlin.

"Of course! Of course Merlin, let's go."

Holly rushed away with Merlin at her side, not noticing the two men hurriedly running in the other direction.

Once they reached the palace courtyard, Merlin smiled in relief and slowed his pace.

"My God, you know I was a bit afraid that wouldn't work," he confessed with a grin, widening his eyes for emphasis. Falling back against the stone of the palace, Merlin leaned against the wall as if he were exhausted. Holly could not believe her eyes, and she stared at him confused and distressed.

"Merlin what are you _doing_? If it's urgent, should we not hurry? What if something is seriously wrong?" Merlin turned to Holly in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I thought you realized: Arthur did not ask for you." Now Holly was truly confused.

"But you... why did you... I mean, you _said _that he asked for me. Why did you say that?" Merlin laughed at her innocent expression.

"I saw you out there." Holly still looked at him, not comprehending.

"Oh come on Holly, just look at me," he teased. "I'm not exactly someone that that lot would be scared of. Now, _Arthur_ on the other hand, Arthur is someone that _no_ one wants to mess with. No one will lay a hand on you as long as they know that you're under his protection."

Understanding finally dawned on Holly.

"You lied in order to rescue me?"

"Of course! I mean, there wasn't much else I could do," he admitted. "I uh, I'm sorry I couldn't fight them off, or teach them a lesson on your behalf. I'm afraid Arthur would have been the man for that job. I was just sort of a fill-in."

"Don't sell yourself short!" exclaimed Holly. "You... my God you were so brave Merlin. You protected me! Thank you Merlin."

Holly pulled Merlin to her, hugging him tightly, partially for thanks and partially for her own comfort. The experience had left Holly rather shaken.

The embrace surprised Merlin but he soon wrapped his arms around her in return, lightly resting his cheek against the side of her head (Holly being about half a head shorter than he). For some reason Merlin felt his heart rate increase, but he brushed it off as meaningless. After a moment, Merlin realized that Holly's body was shaking slightly.

When she drew back from the hug he looked at her in concern.

"Holly, you're trembling. Are you alright?" Holly chuckled.

"Yes I'm fine, just a bit shaken up."

"Come," commanded Merlin decidedly. "Gaius can fix you up something for that." Merlin grabbed Holly's hand and gently led her to the room he shared with Gaius. Before he opened the door, Holly yanked his hand.

"We can't wake him up!" she protested quietly. "I'll be fine."

"Will you be able to sleep?" asked Merlin. Holly fell silent.

"Yes I'll be-"

"Nope; it took you too long to answer," interrupted Merlin as he opened the door. Holly gaped at his boldness as he pulled her into the room. Releasing Holly's hand, Merlin crossed the room to Gaius' bed.

"Gaius," he said, gently prodding his mentor. "Gaius, wake up."

"Ffmm... muh, wha...?" mumbled Gaius, slowly shaking himself awake. "_Merlin_? What's wrong?" Gaius bolted up out of bed, very concerned.

"Nothing serious, don't worry," assured Merlin. "I need your help with something."

"Yes, what is it? I swear Merlin, this had better be something that can't wait until morning."

"It is. Gaius, I'm afraid that Lady Holly went through a bit of a rough night. Could you prepare her a sleep tonic? I fear she will be awake, shivering all night if she does not have it," explained Merlin softly. Holly blushed at hearing Merlin speak of her that way. She hated feeling like some helpless child, but she knew that Merlin was right and only doing what was best for her.

At the mention of Holly's name, Gaius turned and finally noticed her.

"Ah," he said. "Are you quite alright my lady?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I told Merlin we shouldn't wake you, I'm terribly sorry." Gaius waved away her apologies as he began preparing the tonic.

"It's no trouble. Please, come to me if you ever have the need."

"Thank you Gaius," she said graciously.

Not long after, Gaius presented Holly with a small vial of blue liquid.

"Take this when you get back to your chambers," he instructed, "and you should fall asleep very quickly."

"Thank you so much Gaius," she said gratefully. "Goodnight."

"Please, Holly," said Merlin, "Let me escort you back to your chambers. I will feel much better knowing you are safe."

"Alright," conceded Holly with a smile. "Thank you."

When the two reached Holly's rooms without any more trouble, Merlin grinned.

"Well, I am glad no trouble befell us as we came up the stairs," he said teasingly. Holly laughed brightly.

"Yes indeed, those stairs were rather treacherous. For a moment I thought I would not make it up to the top alive," she mocked in return. The two shared a smile, glad that they were able to lighten the memory of the thugs by joking about it.

"Well..." said Holly, "Cheers." With that she gulped down the potion and handed the empty bottle to Merlin.

"Lovely," she muttered in response to the taste. Merlin bowed.

"Goodnight Holly."

"Before you go Merlin," said Holly, "Tell me... how did you find me?"

"I couldn't sleep," he responded. "I just... I don't know, I had a bad feeling. I just followed my instincts really. Luckily, they led me to you."

"Don't ask me to explain it," he pleaded as she looked at him quizzically. His helpless pleading made Holly laugh and she closed her eyes, nodding her consent. When she reopened her eyes, Holly was surprised to find that Merlin looked rather blurry. In fact, Holly felt a bit dizzy now; the corridor seemed to be swaying a bit.

_Gaius was right; that tonic works quickly_, she thought dumbly.

"Mmmerlin..." she murmured. Peering at her, Merlin's eyes widened as he saw Holly begin to collapse. Instinctively he reached out and caught her before she hit the ground.

In his arms now lay the unconscious Lady Holly. Looking down at her, Merlin found himself captivated by her long red hair, and those sweet, pink lips that were parted slightly as she slept. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Merlin lifted Holly up and gently carried her to her bed. Brushing a stray strand of hair back from her face, Merlin stepped back to look at her.

_Arthur was right,_ he thought. _She certainly is adorable... He was also wrong however. Holly is more than that. Holly is... well she's beautiful._

Merlin felt confused at the course his mind was taking. Why was he thinking of Holly this way? Why did his heart feel lighter as he watched her sleep there innocently? This wasn't alright... Holly liked Arthur, it was evident. Arthur too was attracted to Holly, Merlin could tell. Even if it were not so... Holly would never think of a servant in such a way.

Merlin forced himself to turn away and leave her room, wishing he could shut out the sadness he was now beginning to feel. Now that he realized how he felt for Holly, nothing would be the same. Teasing Arthur about her would not be fun because Merlin would truly be hurting about it. And how could Merlin remain Holly's friend now?

_Easy. I just will_, he told himself. _She doesn't need to know how I feel. I can play the part of a friend easily. If that is the most I can have of her, then that will have to suffice._


	4. Brother

"**Brother"**

Swords clashed together viciously as Holly watched from the bench. Arthur forced the other young man to stumble backwards, and soon he was on the ground with Arthur's sword at his neck. The match had been a long one, surprisingly so for one involving Arthur. As usual however, the Prince of Camelot had come out victorious.

Arthur lowered his sword and reached down to help the man up. Taking off their helmets, the two knights grinned broadly at one another, and Arthur clapped his friend on the back.

"Good match, Sir Lyle," he complimented.

"And you, Prince Arthur," said Lyle in return.

Taking a rag from Merlin, Arthur wiped the sweat off his brow as he spotted Lady Holly. Strutting over, he smiled as she clapped for him.

"Come to watch the knights practicing?" he asked.

"Yes!" she answered cheerfully.

"Oh? Are you sure you didn't come to see _me_ practicing?" he asked, smirking.

Holly was momentarily unsure how to respond to his rather irksome assumption.

"No, I merely wanted to-"

"Oh it's alright Holly, I understand," he interrupted, still wearing a condescending smile. "Do you like what you see?"

Having become moderately familiar with Arthur's conceit, Holly channeled her annoyance towards a way to reply that was less abrasive than snapping at him.

"If you mean that _dashing_ knight over there, then yes I do like what I see. If _you_ seek my attention however, you'll have to work a bit harder. You, sir knight, are getting _sloppy_!"

With that Holly grinned and tweaked the Prince's nose. Arthur was dumbstruck. No one tweaked the nose of the King's son!

A grin burst onto Arthur's face and he roughly ruffled Holly's hair, becoming more amused as she protested in good humor.

Close by, Merlin looked over at Arthur and Holly standing together, laughing and playfully shoving each other. As he watched, Merlin's stomach twisted in knots. Dropping the rag, Merlin briskly walked away.

"Merlin!"

"Yes?" he responded.

"Where on earth have you been?" cried Arthur. "You were _supposed_ to be out in the field assisting me."

"Uh, Gaius needed me," said Merlin. "Then I came here to clean up your room. You know, it really wouldn't kill you to learn a thing or two about cleanliness or hygiene."

"Well why would I need to do that when I have you, Merlin?" mocked Arthur.

"I knew you'd say that."

"Oh?" said Arthur innocently. "Then I suppose you also know what I'm going to say _next_."

Arthur strode across the room and shoved his armor into Merlin's arms.

"Have your armor clean and polished by tomorrow?" said Merlin.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Arthur with a mocking smile. "Well done Merlin."

Arthur exited the room, leaving Merlin alone with his chores and thoughts.

Scrubbing away at the armor only minutes later, Merlin's head shot up at a knock at the door.

"Uh... come in!" he called out. Immediately a red head popped into the room, smiling brightly. Holly pushed the door open and gently closed it behind her, coming into the room. A pain shot through Merlin's insides and he looked intently back down at the armor, trying to concentrate on anything at all rather than her.

"Arthur's not here," he stated.

"Yes I see that, thank you Merlin" teased Holly as she sat down beside him. "I was looking for _you_."

"Do you need something?" Holly glanced at him in surprise, but Merlin continued to focus on his work.

"Well... no, I just thought it'd be nice to see you. Do you need me to leave?"

Merlin felt angry with himself for letting his feelings affect their friendship. Obviously his hurt was coming across as hostility, and he didn't want her to feel like he disliked her. Faking a smile, Merlin finally met her eyes.

"Not at all Holly. I'm sorry, I'm afraid I just got a bit sucked in by all the work. Please feel free to stay if you wish, I would certainly enjoy the company."

Merlin and Holly shared a pleasant conversation as Merlin finished up the chores. At the end of that time, Holly flounced away, saying that she was going to go spend the rest of the afternoon with the Lady Morgana. Merlin inclined his head politely and she was gone when he looked back up again.

_Figures_, he thought. _It's stupid to fall for a woman of nobility anyways. They'll always be nobility, and to them I'll always be... nothing more than a servant._

A part of Merlin knew that his thoughts were unkind and unjustified, after all she had come to spend time with him specifically, but his logic could not rule out over his feelings. More than anything, Merlin wanted to curl up in his room until Lady Holly left so that he could not come to care for her even more. But also more than anything, Merlin wanted to spend every second left of Holly's stay with her. The conflicting feelings created a struggle in Merlin that he had never known before, and he found himself entirely at a loss for what to do.

"Mother, can we talk?" asked Holly.

"Of course!" her mother responded kindly. "Come, sit next to me here." Obligingly, Holly sat beside her on her mother's bed.

"It's about Arthur," Holly began to say.

"Oh yes, I've noticed you two spending all your time together," her mother said excitedly. "Very well done my dear. He truly seems smitten with you, just like we wanted."

"Well it's about that," said Holly nervously. "I don't know that he has those sorts of feelings for me..."

"Don't be silly Holly! The whole kingdom can tell how you two feel for each other. Clear as day."

"Yes but I don't think it is," insisted Holly, "because I also do not like him in that way." The Lady Clarissa looked sharply at her daughter. "I love Arthur very much, but... more like a brother. I don't feel that sort of affection for him. And if you could see the way we interacted, I think you'd find that he finds me much more like a sister than a lover."

"Well that's not ok," said her mother harshly.

"But why not? You and Uther have been getting along wonderfully!" Holly pointed out. "If our title and money really mean so much to you, I'm sure it will still be alright, for you and the King seem to be working out. Since that is true, you have no need for Arthur and me to be together."

Lady Clarissa stared deep into Holly's eyes.

"This is not for the title and money. I want the best for _you,_ my child."

"Well then you should not mind that I do not see Arthur in that way. Maintaining our noble status is of minimal importance to me: certainly not important enough to enter into a marital contract where I will not be happy." The Lady Clarissa thought for a moment before turning back to her daughter with a smile.

"I understand. As you wish."

"Thank you Mother!" said Holly gratefully. "Your understanding truly means the world to me. I hope things continue to go well between you and Uther."

Lady Clarissa continued to smile at her daughter as Holly exited the room. When the door closed behind Holly, the smile vanished and was replaced with a look of cold, calculating planning.


	5. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

"**The Curse of Cornelius Sigan"**

"Oh my God Merlin, what happened to you?" cried Holly as her friend tramped up the steps. Merlin looked at her, obviously in a bad mood, which didn't seem very surprising considering the dung all over his face.

"I'm not sure," he said bitterly, "but Cedric has something to do with it."

"The man that killed the wild boar when you went out hunting?" Merlin cringed.

"Well, yes, so he claims. The point is, he's up to something, I can tell. All of these things have been going wrong today and it somehow keeps being my fault. Now Arthur has decided to employ Cedric for the night instead of me," divulged Merlin. "Something's going on, and if Arthur weren't such a _prat_ maybe he would see it."

"I mean, really," continued Merlin, getting upset now, "it's like he truly doesn't care about me at all. I've been there for him through so much, and I've done so much for him, and he just tosses me aside without a second thought!" Merlin took a deep breath and looked away to calm himself.

"I'm sorry, just ignore that," he said.

"No it's alright, I understand," assured Holly. "You have every right to be upset. Arthur isn't treating you right at all." Holly gave Merlin's arm a friendly squeeze, and Merlin couldn't help but to notice how his heart turned over even when she did something so simple. It obviously did not affect her in the same way however, as she merely withdrew after a moment with her normal smile.

"Would you like me to talk to Arthur for you?" offered Holly. Merlin looked at her sharply, and his eyes seemed to be searching for something in her face.

"I suppose you could try," he said after a moment. "After all, if anyone has a hope of getting through to him, it would be you." Holly nodded and gave Merlin a last smile before heading off to find Arthur. Left behind, Merlin could feel the hurt inside of him. She hadn't even denied the idea that she might be the best at talking to him. Obviously Holly and Arthur truly were together. There was no hope left there for Merlin now.

_That's not what's important_, he tried to scold himself. _I need to get home, wash off, and tell Gaius what has happened. Perhaps he'll know something_.

With that, Merlin did indeed head off for his chambers.

"How could you just throw Merlin aside like that?" asked Holly. Arthur rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you know what he called me?" he cried. "A clotpole. A _clotpole_." Holly laughed brightly, unable to restrain herself.

"Well you have to give him points for originality," she pointed out. Arthur merely shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Look, everyone has their bad days Holly," he lectured. "Merlin needs to take a break. I can't have my personal servant messing everything up all the time. Cedric has done nothing but good for me today."

"You don't give Merlin full credit for all that he does for you."

"Is that so? Please, enlighten me," said Arthur sarcastically. Holly glared at her brotherly friend.

"Merlin is an incredibly loyal servant to you. He always does his best and-"

"Yes, well, his best isn't necessarily good enough. Giving points for effort is a wonderful idea, but I actually need work done."

"I think there's more going on here than meets the eye," continued Holly stubbornly.

"Oh not you too," groaned Arthur. "Enough with the conspiracy theories. Cedric is going to attend me for the night, and that's final."

With a huff, Holly turned on her feet and stomped out the door, almost like a child throwing a tantrum.

_Well if I'm acting childish it's Arthur's fault_, she thought in annoyance. _It's so hard to deal with him. He's so thick sometimes!_

Arthur's decision wrought far worse consequences than anyone could have imagined. That night, the thief Cedric stole from Arthur's chambers the key that would allow him entry into the tomb of Cornelius Sigan, the deceased sorcerer. As Cedric greedily looked through the dead man's possessions, a blue, heart-shaped crystal caught his eye.

Abandoning his thoughts of anything else, Cedric pried the heart from its resting place. In doing so, Cedric unknowingly allowed for the soul of Cornelius Sigan to pass from the stone into Cedric himself.

Holly laughed heartily at Arthur's story.

"Are you sure that's what he said?" she exclaimed. Arthur grinned at her enjoyment.

"I swear on my grave." Holly smiled at the prince and took another spoonful of her soup. Currently she and Arthur were having lunch together in his chambers, and Holly was truly having a good time.

Looking around, Holly saw something odd. Or rather... it was something that she _didn't_ see.

"Where has Merlin got to?" asked Holly curiously. Normally Merlin was always by the prince's side, yet she had seen no sign of Merlin so far that day. In fact, only the strange man Cedric seemed to be around.

Arthur made a face at her question.

"Currently Merlin is residing in a cell."

"He's _what_?" cried Holly. "What is he doing there?"

"He attacked a man," said Arthur firmly. "He went too far. It's just to cool him off, don't worry; he'll be back in a few days."

"How could you do that?"

"Please Holly, trust that I know how to handle my servants."

Arthur's attitude aggravated Holly beyond belief, but she did not want to start a fight. They had too many of those as it was. Resolving to visit Merlin in his cell later, Holly swallowed her annoyance and turned the topic to other things. Soon she had all but forgotten the situation with Merlin. Arthur seemed to have a way of charming her out of her bad moods: he truly was very fun and pleasant to be with most of the time.

Later that evening, after supper with the King, Holly made her way down to the dungeons. The guards leapt up and bowed politely as she passed them. Soon she reached Merlin's cell where she saw him curled up in the corner.

"Merlin," she said quietly. Merlin's head snapped to Holly and a bright grin spread across his face, drawing one from her as well.

"Holly! What are you doing here?" he asked, still smiling happily.

"I came to see you. I'm sorry about what happened, I'm sure the prince is out of line," said Holly.

"That doesn't matter," said Merlin seriously. "Listen to me Holly, something bad is going to happen."

"What do you mean?" she asked him, confused by his serious urgency.

"Cedric has been possessed by the soul of an ancient sorcerer, Cornelius Sigan. He's going to attack Camelot."

"Are you sure?" Holly asked him, unsure whether or not he had gone mad.

"I know it sounds crazy, but you _must_ believe me. Just be careful, be as safe as you can. Talk some sense into Arthur if you think you'll be able to." Holly opened her mouth to reply but a loud crashing sound stopped her.

Merlin and Holly's heads both snapped towards the cell window in worry as the crash was followed by screams. Holly turned to Merlin, frightened, wanting to stay with him, but also wanting to go see what was going on.

"Go," he directed her. "Go see what you can do."

"What about you?" she pointed out.

"I'll do what I can. Just go!"

Holly rushed away, a sense of guilt eating at her insides. There was nothing she could do however. Quickly she made her way to the center of the commotion inside the castle. Already bodies were being brought in and covered with blankets by Gaius, the court physician.

"Gaius, what's going on?" she cried, running over to him.

"Winged creatures are attacking Camelot," he explained. "Arthur and the other knights have gone out to fight them, but I fear mortal weapons may not be enough to counter this foe." Holly's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Before Gaius had the chance to respond, a door crashed open and in rushed Gwen and the Lady Morgana. Morgana began to help Gaius, but Gwen headed for the door to the outside.

"Gwen, what are you doing?" asked Holly forcefully.

"I'm going to help my people," replied Gwen determinedly. Holly glanced at the door, caught between her fear and her own desire to help. "Are you coming or not?"

Without waiting for an answer, Gwen dashed out of the door. Steeling her nerves, Holly ran after her. The scene before them was not a comforting one. Of all the knights outside, only Arthur was still standing, the rest were all lying still as death itself.

"Arthur..." breathed Gwen. Turning to Holly, she took charge. "You go check on the other knights."

Holly was shocked at her servant commanding her, but she shook herself from those thoughts. Holly rushed to the nearest man and checked his pulse. It wasn't there.

Holly heard the flapping of wings and a screech above her, followed by a loud clatter. Whirling around in fear, Holly saw that Gwen had tackled Arthur to save him. As Gwen and Arthur began to retreat inside, Holly quickly ran to check every knight that lay on the ground. Each of them was dead.

"Holly!" shouted Arthur from the door. "Come on!" Looking up at the sky in fear, Holly made a mad dash for the safety of the door, heaving a huge breath of relief when she made it inside. Holly paused for a moment to catch her breath, but she soon reentered the bustle, looking for a way to help.

"Oh and one more thing..." Holly turned and saw Gwen standing awkwardly as Arthur struggled to speak the words on his mind. "Thank you."

A smile blossomed on Gwen's face and she curtsied before leaving to get aid.

"I think someone has a crush," murmured Holly. Arthur scoffed and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What, on Guinevere?" he asked. "She's only a serving girl. I'll admit though, she has shown real bravery."

"Whatever you say Arthur..." Holly teased him. Arthur scowled jokingly and lightly smacked her arm as she stuck her tongue out at him.

The joking was replaced by complete seriousness however when Uther announced that he was going to block off the citadel. Arthur's honor drove him to his feet and he led the knights (what was left of them) back out to protect the lower city. Holly glanced around in a panic, unsure what to do. Groaning at her own stupidity, Holly ran out the door after Arthur, ignoring the shouts behind her.

Holly ran quickly across the drawbridge only to see the knights running towards her, yelling for a retreat. Holly turned on her heel and retreated with them, stopping as they did, the knights forming a protective circle around her. But someone was missing.

"Arthur!" she screamed. Holly's inside were shaking and her eyes began to spill with tears due to her shot nerves. Then, a figure appeared on the bridge. Holly gave a sob of relief as she saw that it was Arthur. Her relief was shattered when one of the winged beasts landed between Arthur and the other knights, blocking Arthur's escape.

"Go, save yourselves!" shouted Arthur. "That's an order!"

"Retreat!" repeated the second-in-command as he hesitantly led the men back to safety. One of the knights grabbed Holly's arm trying to bring her along, but Holly yanked her arm free with a yell. Unable to reason with her, the knights left, abandoning Arthur and Holly out in the courtyard.

"Get out of here!" Arthur yelled authoritatively.

"I'm not leaving you!" she yelled back. At the sound of her voice, the gargoyle (for Holly could now see what it was) whirled around to face Holly, shrieking at her. With a roar, Arthur charged the stone creature, attacking it with his sword. The gargoyle shrieked again and lifted off into the air to avoid Arthur's assault.

In the few precious moments they had, Arthur and Holly ran to each other. Arthur grabbed her arm roughly.

"You have to _go_. You're in danger out here!"

"You think I don't know that?" was her fierce reply. Their heads snapped up as they heard another screech above them. Arthur brandished his sword in preparation.

Suddenly another face unexpectedly joined the mix.

"Merlin?" cried Arthur in shock, turning in shock to his servant. "How did you get out of your cell?"

"Do you really think now is the best time?" asked Merlin incredulously. A smile of incredible relief lit Holly's face at Merlin's arrival. Somehow she felt safer now, though Merlin was no fighter like Arthur was.

Another screech drew their attention upwards once more. Seeing the gargoyle about to bear down upon them, Holly instinctively threw herself upon and clung to one man in fright.

Merlin's eyes widened as Holly clutched his shirt tightly, curling into him, as if she expected him to protect her. Her body was pressed tight against him, like that of a lover seeking solace. Arthur also was dumbstruck. Holly had been standing just as close to Arthur as Merlin, so why had she chosen to seek protection in _Merlin's_ arms?

The two men lost a precious moment as they processed their shock. The gargoyle swept down and threw out its great stone claw, bashing Arthur to the ground unconscious.

By this point, Holly had lost all courage that her adrenaline rush had given to her, and she continued to cling to Merlin as her body shook with tremors. She could not even open her eyes to see what was happening.

_Please God let me live through this night_, she prayed desperately.

Holly's body relaxed slightly as she felt a warm, gentle arm wrap around her waist, holding her tenderly. Suddenly a loud crack erupted in the night air. Then there was silence.

Waking from her nervous state, Holly slowly opened her eyes and drew back. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she looked up into Merlin's blue eyes and she realized that she had been pressing herself against _his_ chest, and it was _he_ that had wrapped a comforting arm around her.

Turning away from him nervously, Holly observed the scene before her. Large, ragged rocks had landed all around Arthur's unconscious body. It looked as if one of the gargoyles had been blown to bits. But how...?

A figure appeared in the mist, across from Holly and Merlin in the courtyard. Why did his shape look so familiar?

"Holly, you need to stand back," Merlin told her. Gently, Merlin pushed her backwards and he countered by stepping forward to meet the figure. Finally Holly was able to make out who it was.

It was Cedric. Or rather... Cornelius Sigan in Cedric's body.


	6. Of Dreams and Memories

"**Of Dreams and Memories"**

Holly felt as though she were being suffocated. The darkness was heavy, and the air around her felt thick with smoke. Opening her eyes feebly, Holly looked out at the stone and realized that she was lying on the ground of the courtyard. As she began to regain consciousness, she finally became aware of someone saying her name quietly, but urgently. And why was her shoulder shaking?

Holly slowly rolled over to see Merlin crouched above her.

_Oh, _she thought, _That's what was shaking me._ As Holly continued to regain her faculties, she realized that Merlin's blue eyes were shining, brimming with tears, but a hesitant smile had begun to stretch across his face.

"Holly?" he repeated softly, seeing that she was waking up now.

"Merlin..." she mumbled, "What happened?"

"Come on," he said gently, "Let's get you inside first. There'll be plenty of time to talk about it later." Holly accepted his guidance as he brought her to her feet. Stumbling, Holly relied heavily on Merlin as they made their way across the stone.

Suddenly a new figure appeared in their path. Squinting through the fog, Holly was able to make out Gaius' form.

"Merlin?" asked Gaius hesitantly.

"Gaius," breathed Merlin in relief, "It's alright. Everything. It's all... right. But we need to get Lady Holly inside, quickly. I think she's alright, just in shock. She fainted."

Gaius nodded, obviously pleased that everything was ok, but also concerned for Holly. Together, the trio made their way back into the castle.

"Holly!" exclaimed a voice immediately. Holly looked up quickly to see her friend, Morgana, rushing over to her. "My God, are you alright? We were so worried! Why did you dash out there like that?"

"I couldn't... leave Arthur alone," replied Holly, wincing as she was seated by Morgana. When she'd passed out, she must have hit the pavement pretty hard, because her body sure was hurting. Especially that ringing headache...

"Well, we're all glad that you and Arthur are alright," continued Morgana as she placed a damp towel across Holly's forehead. "Looks like the attack has stopped too."

"How?" asked Holly confusedly. "What happened?" Morgana's brow crinkled.

"Well I don't know. I thought you might have seen it since you were out there." Holly grimaced.

"Nope. I fainted. Apparently I'm pretty much a coward."

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself," Morgana reprimanded gently, squeezing her friend's hand kindly. "You did more than most people would, just by running out there. You really must care for Arthur a lot."

"Yes, I..." Suddenly Holly looked around. In her daze, she had failed to notice something rather important.

"Where did Merlin go?" she asked sadly.

"Merlin?" repeated Morgana in surprise. "What, Arthur's servant? He's still in the dungeons."

"No he isn't, I..." Holly drifted off as the thoughts began swimming about in her mind. "I'm sure I..."

But now Holly wasn't sure. Had Merlin truly been there, or had she imagined it? Perhaps she had actually fainted before Merlin ever arrived, and Arthur had been the one to defeat the devils? Speaking of which, how _were_ they defeated? Could it have been Merlin? But no, Merlin was in a cell. Besides which, he was no fighter. Even if he truly had been there, and she hadn't been hallucinating, he wouldn't have been able to fight off the monsters.

It must have all been a hallucination then. That would explain the holes in her memory. Because after seeing Cedric in the mist, Holly couldn't remember a thing before Merlin waking her. So it was all a dream then... She'd only imagined Merlin being there.

Right?

"Holly," an insistent voice broke through her thoughts. Holly's head snapped up and her eyes met Morgana's.

"Are you alright Holly?" Morgana asked, obviously very concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," assured Holly, not wanting anyone to worry about her. "I just have a slight headache, that's all."

"Come," said Morgana strongly, extending a hand with a friendly smile, "We'll go see Gaius. He can help you with that."

Obediently, Holly took Morgana's hand and allowed herself to be led away through the crowded room.

"Uh, so what do you remember from last night?" asked Merlin hesitantly, glancing over at Holly. "I hear that you hit your head pretty hard."

Currently they were in Arthur's chambers, though Arthur himself was not present. Due to Arthur's injuries from the battle, Gaius had insisted on keeping the Prince overnight to care for him. So Merlin, ever the faithful servant, was spending his morning preparing the room for Arthur's return: mundane chores like sweeping, changing the bedsheets, etc. were all on the list.

Holly, feeling rather lonely and forlorn for some reason, had sought out her friend in order to pass the time with him.

"Well, not much," she admitted. Convinced that her recollections with Merlin in them were false, Holly was resolved to keep her silence. She didn't want him thinking that she was dreaming about him! How inappropriate. "I ran out after Arthur and... passed out I suppose. Then I woke up, made my way back inside, and Morgana cared for me."

"And that's... _all_ you remember?" checked Merlin.

"Yes, that's all." A silence fell over the two momentarily.

"Well, I'm glad you-"

"It's good that-"

they began to say simultaneously. Stopping short, Merlin and Holly both paused awkwardly, and a blush crept out onto Holly's cheek. Clearing his throat, Merlin waved his hand invitingly.

"Go ahead, sorry. What were you going to say?"

"I was just going to say that it's good that you've been released from your cell," she said in a rush. "What were you going to say?"

"Uh, simply that... I'm glad that you aren't hurt in any way Holly," he said sincerely, smiling that characteristic smile of his, though it held a tinge of shyness, as though he had something to be embarrassed for.

"Thank you," she replied graciously, smiling back at him.

Averting his eyes from her gaze, Merlin scolded himself internally for being such an idiot. Why was he so flustered? Well... ok, he knew _why_, but why couldn't he _control_ it? He was going to end up looking like a fool in front of her! Heaven knows there were already enough people who thought he was just a simple-minded idiot. He didn't want her to be one of them.

Remembering back to the previous night, Merlin thought of how she had clung to him in fright. Didn't that mean something? But she didn't remember doing it... But she'd still done it, hadn't she? So maybe, just maybe there was-

A loud clanging filled Merlin's ears, breaking through his thoughts. Having been lost in his own mind, Merlin had bumped into Arthur's food tray that had been abandoned there the previous night. In doing so, the goblet of wine (along with everyone else) had tumbled to the ground, of course splattering Holly's gown in red wine on its way down.

Merlin's mouth gaped open in horror as Holly's jaw dropped as well.

_Idiot idiot idiot! _he berated himself despairingly.

"Holly I am _so_ sorry. I'll pay for it, I will. I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz," he said hurriedly. Hearing a familiar bright tone, Merlin met Holly's eyes in surprise. She was giggling.

"It's alright Merlin," she said kindly, "It isn't one of my favorites anyways."

"I'll still pay-"

"You will _not_ pay for it," she cut him off, "What, out of your wages? Don't be silly. I can afford it much better than you can. I mean, well, no offense."

Merlin chuckled a bit, though he still felt awful.

"No offense taken," he assured her. "It's only the truth, I don't mind. I still feel awful though. Are you sure...?"

"Yes. Absolutely," said Holly firmly.

"At least let me help you clean it off as best I can," he insisted, now grinning. Holly rolled her eyes but she was grinning as well.

"Well alright then."

Taking a seat on Arthur's bed, Holly allowed Merlin to dab at the stain on her dress.

"At least it only got on the bottom of the dress," she commented, "Otherwise I'd have to go change! Now _that _would be a nuisance." Merlin laughed heartily.

"If you say so my lady."

When he'd finished cleaning off the dress as much as possible, Merlin sat beside Holly on the bed, releasing a tired sigh. Holly found herself blushing as she realized that their thighs were practically touching.

_Why is that?_ she wondered. _That's silly; I've no reason to be blushing. Stop it Holly!_

Suddenly Merlin turned to her with a small smile. When his sparkling blue eyes locked with her own, Holly found herself breathless. Such spirit behind those eyes, such kindness behind that smile. Had she truly never noticed before?

No, she had, she simply had tried not to pay it any mind. After all, Merlin was her friend! Arthur was the one she was supposed to be chasing, not Merlin.

So why was the one she dreamt of not the handsome prince but the kind servant boy? Why did his smile light up her heart so? Why did she wish to feel his arms wrapped around her again?

Why had she fallen in love with him?

Holly became worried as these realizations swept upon her, one after another. It wasn't right! Merlin was a servant, and she was a lady. But no, more importantly, Merlin was the best friend that she had in Camelot. What if her feelings hindered, or even destroyed, that friendship? Holly didn't think she could bear it.

_I'll hide it_, she thought desperately. _I'll never speak a word of it. Not to anyone. Not to Morgana, nor my mother, nor Arthur... and most certainly not to Merlin!_

"Holly..." Holly's eyes flashed up at Merlin and their eyes met again. Holly felt her resolve crumbling. To feel loved... that was something she wanted with all her heart, something she needed. In her life there was so little left, so few people that were close to her... That's why she always felt so lonely. But with Merlin, she never did.

"Holly, what are you thinking about?" he asked her. Merlin seemed very curious and a bit concerned, but not forceful.

"Nothing!" responded Holly immediately. "I just... I'm sorry I must have zoned out. That was terribly rude of me."

"What's wrong?" asked Merlin quietly, his blue eyes shining with determination. He wasn't going to let this go easy. Holly bit her lip nervously.

"Nothing Merlin." Merlin looked a bit dejected.

"You can't tell me? I thought that I was your closest friend in Camelot?" His voice was not accusatory, more confused and sad. It fair broke Holly's heart to hear that. "But I suppose now that you have Arthur..."

"No, that's not it!" she cried.

Without thinking, Holly reached out to raise his head from where he had dropped it down. Merlin's head snapped up at her touch and Holly immediately withdrew, her heart beating madly. Merlin's eyes looked into hers with such intensity that she was afraid she might stop breathing if she didn't remind herself to. Slowly, Merlin's hand reached out towards her own cheek. Holly did not move as his fingers flinched for a moment, showing his hesitation, but then he scooted slightly closer to her and his hand gently cupped her cheek. Merlin stroked her cheek softly with his thumb, and began to lean in towards her. Holly watched as his lips got ever closer to hers...

Softly, oh so softly, Merlin kissed her. Holly's eyes fluttered shut as her heart soared. But the kiss was not long-lived.

"_Merlin_!" A loud and furious voice interrupted them harshly.

Merlin and Holly burst apart in shock to see Arthur standing just inside the door. Arthur slammed the door behind him and strutted into the room, looking rather frightening.

"Arthur!" cried Merlin, leaping to his feet, his blue eyes open wide. Arthur walked slowly towards his servant, a dangerous look in his eyes. Steeling her nerves and ignoring the blush on her cheeks, Holly proudly strode over to Merlin's side and grabbed his hand. In her peripheral vision she could see Merlin turn to her with a surprised expression, but Holly had zeroed in on Arthur. His stormy expression had not faltered, though he looked a bit more confused now, surprised by her actions.

"Arthur, relax," she said firmly. "None of his attentions were forced upon me." Arthur took a moment to process this declaration.

"What on earth are you two thinking?" demanded Arthur. "Holly how could you... why _Merlin_?"

"That's none of your business." The features of Arthur's face hardened at her words.

"Merlin, do you even know what my father would do to you if he found out?"

"I'm sorry Arthur," responded Merlin quietly. "I wasn't thinking."

"You're damn _right_ you weren't thinking. The _Lady Holly_ is a noble guest in this house." Arthur pointed aggressively at Holly to accentuate his point. "_You_ Merlin... are a servant."

"And what does that matter?" snapped Holly. "Who I choose to kiss is my own business, and no one else's. Think of Gwen. What if I said that you aren't allowed to kiss her because she's only a servant?"

"Will you let the Gwen thing go?" exclaimed Arthur. "I do _not_ have feelings for her! Even if I did, I wouldn't act in the manner that you two have."

"That, Arthur Pendragon, is bullocks."

Arthur looked between Merlin and Holly, still obviously quite upset. Once more, he pointed his finger at them fiercely and he raised his brows for emphasis.

"I won't tell anyone what happened today. But don't let it happen again."

Merlin bowed his head at his master, but Holly merely stared stubbornly at him, wondering where on earth he had gotten the idea that he was allowed to order her around. Regardless, Arthur then strode out of the room, closing the door loudly behind him.

As soon as Arthur was gone, Merlin turned to Holly shyly, loosening his grip on her hand (which had been rather tight due to his annoyance at Arthur).

"Um..." he said nervously, unsure _what_ to say.

"Did you mean it?" she asked quietly, staring embarrassedly into his chest. Merlin cocked his head a bit in confusion.

"Mean... what?"

"The kiss." Merlin smiled softly.

"Of course I meant it. I meant it with every ounce of my being. Did you mean what you said to Arthur?"

"Yes."

Merlin grinned broadly and his free hand flew up to brush through his floppy hair in amazement.

"Wow," he said simply, chuckling a bit. Holly's head snapped up and her eyes met his. Merlin's look of pure amazement and ecstasy brought a grin to her face as well. Laughing brightly, she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Oh Merlin..."

She laughed again, causing Merlin to laugh with her. Neither of them knew what they were laughing about, but they knew that they liked it.

Their laughs became heartier as they continued, as they did for some time. Holly felt like a child again as she found herself doubling over, holding her stomach, gasping for breath. She grabbed at Merlin's shirt, making him laugh harder as well, which in turn made Holly erupt in another burst of merriment. A minute later saw Holly sprawled out on the floor- where she had collapsed when her knees had begun to shake too much to support her- still laughing, eyes shut tight, body quaking. Merlin stood above her, laughing at her childish antics, brushing tears of amusement from his own eyes.

As her laughs calmed, Holly opened her eyes to see Merlin smiling lovingly down at her. Grinning devilishly, Holly reached up and yanked the bottom of his shirt, making him fall to the floor beside her. Merlin merely grinned and brushed her crimson hair out of her face. Holly smiled and quickly leaned in, boldly giving Merlin a peck on the lips.

Becoming more serious, Merlin gently stroked her cheek before leaning in to kiss her again. Their lips moved together softly, and Holly could feel her heartbeat begin to accelerate quickly. Merlin pulled away after a moment and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Holly," he said finally. Holly's stomach fluttered and a huge smile lit her face.

"I love you too Merlin."


End file.
